The Club
by BabyWolfGurl
Summary: Six girls lost until they found each other. They suddenly find themselves at The Club, somewhere they belong. Until a group of guys come and revile secrets that they would never of imagined. What does it all mean? How will it change their look on life. An
1. Chapter 2

The Club  
  
Chapter: 1   
  
Author: BabyWofGurl  
  
A/N: Not much to say. Lol. Just so ya know im working on Free To Be Me right now also so don't freak because I will update like in the next day or two. K? lol. I just got this idea in my head and thought Id give it a shot. I really like this idea and hope u do 2. . . so please read and review and tell me what u think. . . k? lol. . . pretty please? . . . lol. . . hers the story. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSS; but this story is mine so there!!!  
  
Summary: The girls have all had terrible lives until they meet each other and take their lives into their own hands; finding themselves at The Club. Finally they are somewhere they belong until a group of guys come and revile secrets that they would never of imagined. What does it all mean? How will it change their look on life. And what happens when love gets involved.  
  
~~  
  
Sakura's one of those girls who had it hard growing up. Both of her parents died when she was young and she was placed with loving foster parents that soon adopted her. As time went by things changed and the once loving home turned abusive. Her foster dad began abusing both her and his wife when his work began going down hill. He blamed them for his mistakes. Her foster mother became a drug addict and stayed high all the time just to get away. When Sakura turned sixteen she slipped out of the house one night and never looked back.  
  
Two years later she hooked up with some girls who took her in no questions asked. Soon they were like sisters. All coming from harsh backgrounds they could connect easily. It started out with three girls but it soon became six. Money on the street was hard to come by so the girls picked up jobs at a local nightclub. Six girls working together to make their life work.  
  
Ray the owner of the club was amazed when six beautiful girls showed up at his door looking for jobs. His club was on the rocks but with the help of the girls, they changed that around. All hired to be dancers for their perfect bodies but took other jobs as well.  
  
Sakura, with her emerald green eyes and medium length auburn hair was always a winner with the guys. But she soon adapted to bar tending with Mei Lin. Mei Lin was one of the original three, her long black hair caught the eyes of many men, and her crimson eyes shown with life, full of adventure. They worked with Kida. Kida was one of the few girls who stayed with Ray when the club was going under. She had long silver hair that went to her waist, and crystal clear light blue eyes. She showed Mei Lin and Sakura all the tricks of the trade.  
  
Tomoyo, the oldest of the group had a passion for dancing. With her flowing violet hair and shining amethyst eyes she could definitely keep a crowd entertained. She and Rika always grew in a lot of guys and even girls. Rika had medium length light brown hair that always curled near the ends, and dazzling hazel eyes that pulled the guys in. They worked with Ally and Ashley who were the only other girls to stick with Ray. They were your typical identical twins. Both had long beach blonde hair and deep sparkling blue eyes. They had been cheerleaders and did gymnastics since age six. Along with Tomoyo and Rika they had a pretty good thing going.  
  
Last but not least are Chiharu and Naoko. Both loved dancing and enjoyed the spot light but weren't as good as he others. One day Ray was talking about how they needed to get the word out about the club and Naoko was swirling a straw around in her drink when an idea hit her. She and Chiharu could go out to restaurants, walk around the streets, or even go to other clubs telling people about Ray's club. So they printed out small business card like flyers that they could hand out and became the official advertisers of the club.  
  
Once a night the original six girls would put on a special show for the club. The club would be packed and there was always a line around the block. They would celebrate their life together and remember how they got through the rough points. But one night in the middle of summer things made yet another turn in the girls lives.  
  
~*~  
  
~The Club~  
  
  
  
"OMG!" Ally screamed over the noise of the club while pouring a beer for a guy at the bar. "Do you see this place!" She said laughing handing the guy his drink and taking the money from him.  
  
"I know!" Kida said her eyes flashing with joy. "I don't know how they do it. Every month they draw in more people than ever before." She winked handing a group of college guys their shots and collecting the bill.  
  
"They are a good team," Ashley affirmed taking the money from a group of girls. She smiled laughing, one of them had obviously just turned twenty- one and her gal pals had brought her out for her first legal night of drinking.  
  
"You look great Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed zooming in on the auburn haired girl as she put the finishing touches on the little makeup she wore.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said smiling at the camera. "Now you better hurry up or Mei Lin is going to be all over your ass for holding us up!" She giggled as She saw Mei Lin walk up behind Tomoyo who hadn't noticed.  
  
"Oh please!" Tomoyo replied rolling her eyes. "Like she's ready yet! It takes her forever, I bet she hasn't even picked out what she's going to wear!" Sakura was struggling to keep a straight face while watching Tomoyo and Mei Lin behind her.  
  
"Is that so?" Mei Lin asked with a smirk. As Tomoyo whipped around to come face to face with a already dressed, and clearly ready to go Mei Lin.  
  
"I . . . I was just . . . just . . ." Tomoyo stuttered, a red tinting her cheeks. When Mei Lin burst out laughing at her face, Tomoyo just glared at her. "Oh Mei Lin!" She scolded while Mei Lin was holding her sides and Sakura was wiping tears from her eyes because they were laughing so hard. "I give up!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air and stormed off to the other side of the dressing room.  
  
Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu giggled as she passed. They were just about ready and it was fifteen minutes until show time. Just then Ray walked into the room smiling at the girls.  
  
"How are my little stars doing tonight?" He asked smiling.  
  
"NOT GOOD!" Tomoyo proclaimed from the back of the room, slamming her make up box closed. The other girls tried their hardest not to laugh.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ray asked concerned but figured it was just one of their little games.  
  
"Ask THEM!" She huffed crossing her arms and sticking her chin in the air. Mei Lin and Sakura burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Girls," Ray sighed looking at them. "Can't we all just get along?" He coaxed walking over to Tomoyo and put his hands on her shoulders. Tomoyo sighed looking in the mirror.  
  
"Fine." Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"That's my girl." He said smiling and walked back over to the door. "Now try not to kill each other until after the show . . ." He pleaded and the girls all agreed laughing and shaking their heads. "Now ten minutes until show time so get ready." He looked at them all smiling. He had grown fond of the girls over their time together but knew that it was just about up.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right club?" A guy with short navy blue hair asked leaning toward the table were three other guys were seated, his glasses flashing in the light.  
  
"Would I be hear if this wasn't the right club?" Snapped a guy with messy chestnut colored hair, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Syaoran chill." A guy with light brown hair said cautiously knowing Syaoran's temper. "Eriol was just asking a question."  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran mumbled finishing off his glass of Jack Daniels. "Don't see why we have to be here anyway." He said to himself but the other guys heard.  
  
"Come ON!" The other guy said finally speaking up. His light green eyes shining. "I mean how often do we get to come to a club like this, full of hott women, and do our job at the same time!"  
  
"Conner," Kaleb said sighing, his light brown hair falling across his eyes. "Do try and control your hormones until after we finish up here." He said smirking.  
  
"Fuck you!" Conner said leaning back in his chair. Sometimes he really hated working with his older brother. Being the youngest of the group he always caught all the crap. The others guys laughed and Syaoran smirked.  
  
The lights began to dim and all lights were pointed at the stage. The once empty chair that was at their table was now occupied by a well built man in his late thirty's.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ray." He said extending his hand toward Syaoran who just looked at him so he slowly retracted his arm. "I believe we spoke on the phone."  
  
"Ah yes." Eriol said whipping his glasses. "You said you had heard of the six girls we were looking for?"  
  
"Yes," Ray said looking the four men over. They were all very young. Early twenty's at the oldest. "I believe they work for me. They all are going to perform in a few minutes. If you are sure they are the girls then we'll talk after the show." Ray said looking Syaoran in the eye.  
  
Eriol glanced at Syaoran who gave a nod of agreement. "Okay. We've got a deal." Eriol stated as music began to play and the curtain was pulled open.  
  
'This ought to be good.' Syaoran thought sarcastically turning his attention to the stage.  
  
'God forgive me.' Ray thought looking over the four men. His heart racing, but he knew there wasn't a way out now.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: So how did you guys like it??? Good??? Bad??? I liked writing it so I hope you guys liked reading it. . . please feel free to leave ne questions u have n the review or email me or IM me if u want lol. . . but please review. . . well cant wait to hear from you. . . later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	2. Chapter 2

The Club  
  
Chapter: 2   
  
Author: BabyWofGurl  
  
A/N: Well here's the new chapter 2. . . I didn't like the first chapter 2 b/c I went back and read it and u guys were right it totally suxs! Lol. . . I mean im sorry to those who liked it and after u red this there will b similarities but im changing it b/c I hadn't really decided where I wanted to go with the story and yea. . . now I think u know. . . well neway. . . I hope u like this chapter better than the original chapter 2. . . and I hope it can keep u as interested as chapter 1. . . well we will find out wont we. . . well here ya go . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSS; but this story is mine so there!!!  
  
Summary: The girls have all had terrible lives until they meet each other and take their lives into their own hands. Finally they are somewhere they belong until a group of guys come and revile secrets that they would never of imagined. What does it all mean? How will it change their look on life. And what happens when love gets involved.  
  
~~  
  
[ok for this part I kind of had to make up everything so think of a song u would dance to or imagine some kind of dance that you've seen or something or read but don't be 2 hard on me if u think it suxs!]  
  
Everyone's attention was drawn to the stage as the back lights on the stage flicked on illuminating six heavenly figures standing in the shadows on the stage. As music began to flow to the speakers throughout the club the six women jumped into action.  
  
They moved to the music swaying their hips as they walked to their own place on the stage giving everyone their own room to dace. Then they swirled around rotating their hips while they ran their hands through their hair, moving to the music as the beat quickened.  
  
Once they were facing the crowd again they began to move their hips as they made their way lower to the floor than jumped forward to their knees throwing their hands out slapping the stage in front of them. Slowly they pulled their hands back until they were upright.  
  
They flung their hands across their chests and slowly began to rise to their feet again. Once they were up they all looked out at the crowd and smiled. Suddenly they spun so they were facing away to the crowd and each began shaking their ass. They all looked over their shoulders at the crowd and winked making the guys roar.  
  
They spun to face the crowd doing a series of choreographed movements driving the guys in the club wild. The girls were laughing the whole time. To them it was so much fun. They loved getting up in front of the club and performing. All they worried about was the dance they didn't think about their past or the future. They concentrated on the now.  
  
As the beat changed yet again they partnered up and began to dance as couples. They were doing the salsa and would take turns spinning each other around. They made three rotations around the stage before separating again.  
  
They did one last set of choreographed movements before moving onto the last set. The beat was going fast and they split into two groups. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika stood on their side of the stage watching Mei Lin, Naoko, and Chiharu, while they did a series of skillful movements showing off for the crowd. When they were done the all nodded to Sakura and the others and stepped back as they did their own set of moves, the crowd screaming through the whole thing.  
  
Sakura and Mei Lin then ran up to each other in the middle of the stage and started silently bitching back and forth. Then they both turned to the crowd as the other girls back up to their designated sides and suddenly both Mei Lin and Sakura began going through a whole routine. Their movements were identical and they moved in perfect harmony. The crowd was going crazy as they neared the end. The ones had been there before knew what to expect but the newbies had no idea what to expect and watched amazed as they keep topping their previous movements.  
  
Then they finally made the final moves and ran to the back of the stage together. For a second they looked at each other and both smiled knowing what to do next. They both stated running toward the front then suddenly did a few flips and cartwheels surprising everyone in the audience. Then as the stage was running out stage they did one last flip before landing perfect splits right next to each other at the every front of the stage. They crowd went insane. Screaming, yelling, whistling, the girls just laughed. Sakura and Mei Lin stood up and hugged as the other girls ran over. They took each other's hands and gave a quick bow before running off stage.  
  
  
  
Eriol looked over at Syaoran after the girls had run off stage. There was no possible way to talk at the moment due to the crowd who was still roaring with approval of the girls act. He himself had to admit the were very talented.  
  
Syaoran took a sip of drink before looking at Eriol. Eriol nodded and leaned over to Ray to give him the news. The color paled from the guys face but Syaoran had no pity for him. All he cared about was getting his job done. The sooner the better.  
  
The girls burst through the door laughing. All talking about their favorite part of the show that night.  
  
"Mei Lin and Sakura totally stole tonight's show!" Rika sang dancing around the room. All the other girls agreed as they made their way to their dressing table. Now they had to get back to work, which wasn't work but they still had to split up.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Ray accompanied by four other guys. The girls went silent looking at the men who all looked extremely dangerous yet extremely gorgeous at the same time.  
  
Sakura who was in the back of the room changing finished pulling her top on and felt eyes staring into her. She turned and found a pair of piercing amber eyes looking at her. She glared back but something in the back of her mind told her that she had seen those eyes before. But before she could think about it her mouth kicked into gear.  
  
"You know it's impolite to barge into a girls dressing room unannounced right after a show." She snapped glaring at all the men present including Ray. All the girls looked at her with worried expressions, all but Mei Lin who looked on with something else in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura," Ray began entering the room but stopped when the leader with the amber eyes stopped him.  
  
"Hello ladies." Syaoran spoke in his deep male voice that sent shivers down Sakura's spin and she slightly blushed. "We have some business we'd like to discuss and would appreciate it greatly if you would come with us."  
  
"Why should we?" Sakura asked coldly. "You barge into OUR dressing room then ask us to go with you just like that?" Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Sakura," Mei Lin said standing up studying the amber eyed male with messy chestnut hair. 'It couldn't be.' She thought to herself. 'May as well make sure though before Sakura does something stupid. She looked at Sakura who gave her a questioning look. She then turned back to the leader of the little group. "So Xiao Lang, who's it going?"  
  
His head snapped toward her studying her for the first time. "Mei Ling, why am I not surprised to find you here. I though you looked familiar on stage." Sakura looked on cautiously as everyone else looked on with shock.  
  
Suddenly Kaleb's beeper went off and with one glace he knew there was going to be trouble. "We'll I'd hate to break up this little reunion but it's time to get out of here." Syaoran shot Eriol a glance and he automatically pulled out his phone.  
  
"Let's roll." Eriol said putting the phone back in his pocket. "They are meeting us in the back ally but said we better hurry they are on their way."  
  
Syaoran swore under his breath. This was not good. "Ok let's get them out of here." He said to the guys who began to usher the girls out the door. They were to shocked to do anything but go along with it. Sakura on the other hand wasn't moving.  
  
"I'm not leaving." She said stubbornly. Syaoran walked up to her. He was a good eight inches taller than her but she still stood up to him.  
  
"This isn't play time little girl." He whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling a little girl?" Sakura asked glaring up at him. "What's your problem anyway."  
  
"There's no time to talk b/c my problem is going to be your problem if we don't get out of here. NOW!" HE said a tugged on her arm.  
  
"But what about the others?" She asked her tough act breaking down. "The girls and Ray don't they need to leave too?" She asked pulling her arm free.  
  
Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. "They will be fine. They aren't the ones in trouble." He said pleading with the girl. He really didn't want a confrontation tonight. "You are."  
  
Sakura just starred at him. Why was she in trouble. She didn't do anything wrong did she? She watched as Syaoran pulled out his phone and dialed. "Leave now. We're taking the car." That's when she noticed everyone was gone but her. They must be in the back ally or whatever they had said in the dressing room.  
  
"Just please," Syaoran ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Come with me and I'll explain everything. We just REALLY need to get out of here."  
  
Sakura studied his eyes for a moment and saw that he meant it. She smiled and nodded and he let out a sigh of relief. She followed him through the club and out the door to the black sports car in the parking lot.  
  
As Sakura was putting her seat belt on Syaoran watched her out of the corner of his eye. There was something about her. He didn't know what it was but he was going to find out. They pulled out of the parking lot and on to the road as five bikes passed them heading toward the club. Sakura turned around to watch them nervously.  
  
"If they don't find anything they wont have any reason to hurt anyone." Syaoran said coolly keeping his eyes on the road. Sakura looked at him and then settled back down. She looked out the window and watched as the lights of the city faded and her home became a spot in the distance.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: So how was that??? I liked it! Lol. . . but that's me. . . but yea I hope u liked it a lot and I know a lot didn't realy happen in this chapter but things et cleard up in the next.. . .i think . . not really sure yet. . . lol. . . but newayz. . . hope u enjoyed what you read. . . and hope to see you back real soon . . . later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl  
  
P.S.~ I don't know how the replacing chapter thing works but if u already reviewed and cant again for the new chap then email me if u want me 2 know what u thin or wait and tell me about in the next chapter's review. . . well later. . .  
  
summertimegurl19@aol.com 


	3. Chapter 3

The Club  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Author: BabyWofGurl  
  
A/N: hey people . . . sorry it took so long 2 update . . . thanxs 2 all o u who reviewed and r sticking with this story . . . o and if u haven't read the new version of chapter 2 u might want to go do that . . . I kinda changed a few things lol . . . well heres the new chap. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSS; but this story is mine so there!!!  
  
Summary: The girls have all had terrible lives until they meet each other and take their lives into their own hands. Finally they are somewhere they belong until a group of guys come and revile secrets that they would never of imagined. What does it all mean? How will it change their look on life? And what happens when love gets involved.  
  
- Story -  
  
- Syaoran -  
  
Syaoran glanced over at the girl in the passenger seat as they pulled through the gates of the enormous mansion outside Tokyo. She was wide-eyed in awe as she looked up at the house.  
  
The others were just piling out of the cars as they pulled up to the large circular driveway. Sakura jumped out of the car as Syaoran pulled to a stop behind the others. She ran over to where Tomoyo, Mei Lin and others were all standing. "Sakura!" They all squealed engulfing her in a big group hug.  
  
"We were so worried." Tomoyo said looking around at all the guy that had appeared. It was still night, the house was lit up and looked mysterious sitting on a small hill looking over the large entrance.  
  
"Where are we?" Mei Lin asked Syaoran as he walked up to the little gathering. She hadn't seen her cousin since they were little kids. They used to play together but then one day he left and she never saw him again.  
  
"Our house." He answered simply looking at her. He'd thought she looked like his old cousin when he had seen her picture. 'Surprise Surprise.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Um, if you lovely ladies would follow me I'll show you to your rooms." Said the Kaleb stepping forward, his green eyes flashing in the light of the night.  
  
"Why are we here?" Rika asked timidly. She was scared to death but wouldn't let it show. She really wanted to go home and pretend everything was ok.  
  
"And who's after us?" Sakura asked looking at all the guys. There were at least ten guys standing around and she didn't like not knowing what was going on. She watched as Eriol glanced at Syaoran who shook his head and then turned to look at her. A slight tingle sweep down her spine as his amber eyes looked into hers. 'What's wrong with me.' She scolded herself looking down.  
  
"Everything will be explained in the morning." He looked at the group and then back at Sakura. 'Why can't I stop looking at her?' His mind screamed. "Now Kaleb and Conner will show you to your rooms." He said before walking past Eriol toward a large garage.  
  
"Is there anything you girls need before morning?" Eriol asked smiling at the group of girls. He looked straight into a pair of amethyst eyes and lost his breath for a second, he smiled at the gorgeous girl before him. He watched as they all shook their heads no to his question. "Well in that case I wish all of you a good night, and I will see you all in the morning." He said smiling.  
  
He watched as Conner and Kaleb lead the girls up the stairs and into the house before turning and heading toward the garage. The other guys who had been standing around began talking and laughing about one thing or another.  
  
Eriol stepped into the garage and spotted Syaoran working on his motorbike. He walked over to him and stood behind him watching silently as he worked on the bike.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran snapped grabbing a wrench from the small toolbox lying beside him on the floor.  
  
"To see what you were doing." Eriol said jokingly, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Smart ass." Syaoran muttered under his breath. Eriol laughed hearing him and walked around the bike looking at it from all angles. "What?" He finally said standing up and looking Eriol in the eye while picking up the toolbox and putting it away.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a ride." He said as he rubbed his knuckles on his jacket, grinning. "I think there are a few guys who need to be taught a lesson." He suggested getting Syaoran's attention.  
  
Syaoran knew exactly what Eriol was talking about and couldn't agree more. "Get a group of ten together. But leave Conner and Kaleb to look after the girls." He said as he turned to Eriol. "I'll meet you by the bikes in ten." He said as he left toward the house. Eriol watched him go then went to find a few good men.  
  
- Sakura -  
  
Sakura sat on the window seat of her lavish room. Each of the girls got their own room with a private bath. She tucked her knees under her chin and looked out the window up at the night sky.  
  
Suddenly a garage door opened and drew her attention away from the millions of stars shining above. She watched curiously as about twelve guys pushed out motorbikes then stopped and began talking. She squinted to see if she recognized any of the guys, then a head of messy chestnut hair caught her eye. She watched him talk to Eriol and then run his hand through his hair. She smiled slightly watching him. He looked so cute when he did that.  
  
Just then another man ran out of the house and up to Syaoran and Eriol. She watched as they were talking and got the impression it was bad news. Syaoran turned around and shouted something to the group and they all looked up. She watched as Syaoran jumped on his bike, and the others following suit. He turned once to look back and make sure everyone was ready, then one by one she watched as they sped off, disappearing into the night.  
  
She sighed and got up walking over to the enormous bed in the center of the room. She slid under the covers and looked at the clock. Dawn was soon approaching and it had been an awfully long night.  
  
But as she drifted off to sleep an intense pair of amber eyes shown brightly in her mind. She didn't know what it was yet, but there was something about him and she was going to figure out what it was.  
  
- Tomoyo -  
  
It was late morning when all of the girls except one had woken up. Now together they snuck down the hall into the sleeping girl's bedroom.  
  
"Quiet!" Mei Lin yelped when Chiharu and Naoko began giggling. They stood up straight and looked at her trying not to laugh.  
  
Mei Lin shot them a glare before turning around to attend the task at hand. Once they were all positioned around the bed they smiled while silently counting to three.  
  
"WAKE UP SAKURA!" They all yelled in unison before pilling onto of the sleeping girl.  
  
"HOOOE!!!" Sakura screamed jumping up, but not going anywhere. She glanced up to see all of her friends piled onto of her bed. "Guys!" She sighed pushing them off her with a smile.  
  
"We just thought is was time for your personal wake up call." Rika said matter of factly from the bottom of the pile, her head rested on her hands. The others just giggled as they all sat up making room on the bed.  
  
"SO." Sakura said looking at the others. Tomoyo was sitting on the edge of the bed neatly braiding her long hair, while Mei Lin was leaning against the footboard next to her flipping through a magazine she had found in her room.  
  
"I want to go back to bed!" Chiharu whined grabbing one of Sakura's fluffy pillows and resting her head on it. Naoko shoved her playfully yawning. Rika was curled up beside Sakura giggling at the others.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sakura asked sliding off the bed and walking over to the window. She stretched looking out the window. It was truly one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Turning around everyone just shrugged. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, to witch the other girls laughed jumping off the bed and walked over for a big group hug.  
  
"Why don't we go explore a bit?" Mei Lin suggested raising her eyebrows looking at the others grinning. Everyone looked at each other smirking before racing to the door.  
  
"We had to be quiet remember!" Tomoyo whispered, giggling as they stuck their heads out the door looking up and down the hall.  
  
"It's deserted!" Rika giggled excitedly heading out the door.  
  
"What's that way?" Sakura asked looking down the other end of the hall.  
  
"Those are just the rest of our rooms." Naoko answered grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hall after the others.  
  
They came across more empty bedrooms before reaching the large staircase that they had come up the night before. They were on the third floor and the only other way to go was down.  
  
"What is this?" Mei Lin muttered as the reached the second floor. You could turn left or right or continue down the stairs. " So which way?" She asked looking at the others who were busily looking at all the wonderful décor.  
  
"Look at all this stuff!" Rika said looking around the lavish level.  
  
"They must be like millionaires!" Chiharu squeaked loving everything she saw. Last night she had been in heaven in her large room, but this was amazing.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea, nice stuff!" Mei Lin said impatiently tapping her foot. "But which way do we go now?" She cried. She looked to Sakura for help but found her distracted, looking at a group of pictures on the wall.  
  
Emerald eyes scanned the wall of many group pictures, some old and some recent. She could tell by the clothes they were wearing and the quality of each print. She looked at all the faces not recognizing any until she came upon that made her gasp.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked calmly rushing to her side followed by the others.  
  
"That's . . . That's . . ." She stuttered looking at two faces that would never be forgotten in her mind. "Those are my parents!" She finally managed to say pointing at the two in the center picture.  
  
Tomoyo looked sympathetically from her friend to the picture before encountering a shock herself. There standing next to the hugging couple in the center were her parents. "What in the world?" She whispered starring at the picture.  
  
The others rushed over and sure enough everyone's parents were in this same group picture hung on the wall. Also in the picture were three other people that no one recognized, another couple, and a man standing in between the couples smiling. Everyone looked at the picture shocked. Never had they imagined anything like this.  
  
It was kind of ironical if they thought about it. All the parents knew each other, then died leaving their only children at a very young age. The girls looked at each other with sad eyes. This wasn't what they had planned on finding. This wasn't having fun.  
  
"I want to go home." Mei Lin said turning around looking at the others. They all nodded and reached for each other's hand.  
  
"Me too!" Rika said trying not to sound broken. Everyone knew each other's story and didn't say anything regarding the picture.  
  
They all turned to head down the stairs and out the door but stopped short when they realized the man standing on the stairs blocking their way. They gripped hands tighter to reassure the protection they shared. Sakura studied the man a second before it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"You're the man from the picture!" She exclaimed looking at him. His silver hair went down past his shoulders now, and his golden brown eyes still glistened the same as they had in the picture taken so many years ago.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." He answered in a deep masculine voice. The girls glanced at each other nervously.  
  
- Syaoran -  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" He growled, his dark amber eyes flashing dangerously. He watched as a single bullet was removed from his arm and laid on a medical tray full of different tools beside him.  
  
"Syaoran! Quit complaining!" Eriol's yelled from across the room smirking. He watched as his friend's arm was being bandaged. They had a little run in last night but it had turned out just like they had planned, minus a few injuries.  
  
"A few scrapes and bruises but yet again you will all live." The head doctor said washing his hands. These guys always managed to escape any serious injury, but that didn't come as a big surprise. He had watched most of them grow up into the men they were today.  
  
"That's always good to hear." Syaoran said smirking. "Well I'm out of here. Thanks to you Doc and all your assistants." He hopped down and walked out of the room followed by Eriol after saying bye to the doctors that stayed at the house full time 'just in case'.  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol called once they were in the hall.  
  
"What?" He asked from ahead. He turned around to wait for his friend, though sometimes he wondered why.  
  
"You didn't forget did you?" Eriol asked his glasses flashing as he smiled corking his eyebrows.  
  
"Forget what?" Syaoran asked in a bored tone as he began walking down the hall.  
  
"Let's see . . ." Eriol said thinking. "The six beautiful girls we brought home last right?" He answered grinning.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes looking at his friend. "What about them?" He asked turning down a different hall and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"What about them?" Eriol repeated mockingly. "Um how about we go check on them?" he said suggestively.  
  
"They are probably still asleep." Syaoran said simply as he grabbed a bowl and cereal from the cabinet. Eriol was fuming standing in the doorway. "But if you're so worried why don't you go and check on them." He said taking a bite. "Oh and be sure to check on the amethyst eyed one." He said smirking watching his friends face.  
  
- End of Chapter -  
  
A/N: Im so sorry it took me so long to update. I kno nothing really happened in this chapter but I hope it wasn't that bad. Hopefully ill b writing again soon. Things have finally cooled off. . . for now neway. . . but please review and tell me what u thought. . . thanxs. . . later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	4. Chapter 4

The Club

Chapter: 4

Author: BabyWolfGurl

Disclaimer: I do not own CSS; but this story is mine so there!!!

Summary: The girls have all had terrible lives until they meet each other and take their lives into their own hands. Finally they are somewhere they belong until a group of guys come and revile secrets that they would never of imagined. What does it all mean? How will it change their look on life? And what happens when love gets involved.

-Story-

-Kitchen-

Eriol was sitting across from Syaoran, who was eating a bowl of cereal as he studied the box, drumming his fingers on the table as he watched.

"Stupid puzzle." Syaoran said pushing the box away. "I swear they have had the same one for over two years now." He glanced at his friend as he tried not to smile. Eriol was his friend, but pissing him off just seemed to be so much fun.

"Syaoran," Eriol said politely in a tight voice. "Why don't you take that puzzle and shove it up your. . ."

"Eriol!" A sharp voice snapped from the doorway. Both guys' heads whipped toward the voice to see six heads popping around their employer. "If you would kindly watch your language in front of out guests.

"Yes, of course, Sir." Eriol said standing up and brushing off his shirt nervously as he glanced as Syaoran who had also risen and was now running water in his empty bowl at the sink.

"Now," The man said turning to the girls, who were still curious about the man in front of them and why exactly they were there. "Perhaps you all would like some breakfast?" The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Um," Eriol spoke up a bit shakily. "All we have is cereal and no milk." He glanced over at Syaoran who was now leaning against the counter with his muscular arms crossed over his defined chest, an annoyed look on his face. "It seems that Syaoran has just used the last of it."

"I see." The man paused, thinking. "Well Eriol, if you would kindly take the girls out then? Of course only you wouldn't mind pancakes, there is a delicious little place not far from here." He looked at the girls questioningly.

"That would be great." Sakura spoke up after Tomoyo elbowed her in the side as Rika and the others laughed quietly.

"Well then its settled." He turned back to Eriol as more guys began to filter into the kitchen. "Eriol would you?"

"Not a problem." Eriol said as Syaoran looked smug as he smirked thinking he wouldn't have to do anything.

"Syaoran if you would help Eriol." The smirked instantly dropped from is face.

"But. . ." He tried to think of a reason he couldn't go.

"The girls will, although out of the city, need some protection."

"Eriol can handle. . ."

"Syaoran it's not an option."

"Fine," Syaoran answered curtly as he walked toward the door leading to the garage. "I'll be outside." As he half closed half slammed the door shut behind him.

The girls looked cautiously back and forth, except Sakura, whose eyes were still glued to the door. Tomoyo nudged Mei Lin and they exchanged knowing glances as they watched their friend's curious behavior, secretive smiles spreading across their faces.

-Restaurant-

The girls were actively eating and laughing sitting around a large table in the little old-fashioned mom and pop restaurant, finally able to act normal without the need to wonder who was watching. Eriol, Conner and Kaleb were seated with the girls talking and answering any questions they asked, while Syaoran had stayed outside claiming he was hungry and was going to keep watch since that was the reason he was there in the first place.

Sakura sat enjoying the company of her friends, glad to see them loosening up, but despite her efforts her gaze continuously seemed to shift toward the entrance.

"So how did you guys meet?" Naoko was asking Conner who was sitting next to her. "Did you guys all grow up together or something?" Chiharu and Rika were listening to something Kaleb was saying, while Tomoyo and Mei Lin were laughing at Eriol. And Sakura definitely didn't miss the way Tomoyo and Eriol both were seriously flirting and blushing most of the time.

Her mind was so busy going through all the events of the past twenty-four hours. She still couldn't figure out who would be searching for them and the main question that had been lingering in her mind. Why?

"Hey, what's up?" Mei Lin asked softly from beside her. "A lot on your mind?"

"Yea. A lot." Mei Lin bit her lip thinking about Sakura's little fascination with the moody amber-eyed guy who seemed to want nothing to do with any of them. Sakura glanced at the window in the front to see Syaoran leaning against his motorbike, two blonde girls with tight shirts and way too short skirts talking to him. Sakura felt her heart squeeze and her throat tighten.

He glanced toward the window and met her gaze through the window. Sakura bit her lip and looked away as her cheeks reddened with the embarrassment of being caught staring.

"Sakura?" Mei Lin asked worriedly watching her friend. "What's wrong?" Mei Lin demanded as Sakura stood up and practically ran from the table. Looking up she saw what she was guessing Sakura had seen. Except now Syaoran was completely blowing off the girls as they tried to flirt with him, finally giving up as he brushed past them and headed inside. The table had grown silent and all eyes were looking at her inquiringly. "Um, she had to use the restroom." Mei Lin stumbled over the words and no one seemed to buy it. "It was an emergency. Everything's okay." She assured as everyone hesitantly went back to his or her conversations and she stood up from the table, excusing herself.

-Outside-

Sakura had slipped past the bathroom, through the kitchen and out the back door. She breathed in and out trying to calm herself down before she had a nervous breakdown.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked herself running both of her hands through her hair and holding her head. She looked around at the surroundings, the little restaurant was backed a small wooded lot but on either side were newly developed strip malls. Without a second thought she began to walk the opposite direction of where the front entrance was located.

-Restaurant-

"Sakura?" Mei Lin asked as she walked into the ladies restroom, the western theme of the restaurant carried over into the restroom itself, as different cowboy paraphernalia was scattered around the room, not to mention the saloon looking stall doors. After checking every stall, Mei Lin leaned against the counter in front of the large mirror and let out a long sigh.

Although she hadn't seen her distant cousin in a very long time, if Sakura got hurt, be it physical or emotionally she was going to kick his ass. She doubted she actually could, given that he had grown a lot since the last time she had seen him.

With one last glance in the mirror she straitened herself and walked out the door and almost collided with the devil, himself.

"Where's Sak. . . uh, your friend?" He asked his voice surprisingly rough, at what she was guessing was six feet three inches, made him a good six inches above her five-foot nine-inch head. She studied him, trying to read his expression but he hid it well, his hands shoved into his dark blue jeans, and his amber eyes alive with what? She couldn't be sure.

"And why do you want to know?" She asked a bit harshly, but why not. He quite likely was about to, or already had, broken one of her best friends heart. Even though he really hadn't done anything yet. But that didn't matter did it? Nah. She didn't get very far though, unluckily for her, his reflexes had only gotten faster and his grip stronger, as his hand caught her arm before she made it bye him. "Let me go!" She snapped trying to pull free.

"Calm down, Mei Lin. We both know I'm not hurting you." He said looking her in the eye. She pouted as she stopped struggling, defeated.

"Fine. I stopped. Now what do you want?" She asked lifting her chin defiantly.

"I. . ." He paused on account he really didn't know what to say. Mei Lin looked at him curious to see what he would say. "I don't know." He said shaking his head as he dropped her arm and looked away. She stood there a second frozen, she opened her mouth to say something mean or callus or even something harsh would do, but she couldn't.

-Strip Mall-

Sakura was walking down the strip mall thinking that it was a bit older than she had thought. The place looked rundown and dirty and there were frightening looking men who watched her every movement. In low cut jeans and a tight pink baby tee that clung to her body, breasts, stomach and all, she felt as though she may as well have been wearing nothing at all the way the old men were staring at her. It sent shudders down her spine as a sickening feeling crept over her body.

Without really noticing what the next store she came to, just knowing that she needed to get away from those creepy guys, she quickly opened the door and raced inside. When her eyes adjusted to the light she felt like smacking herself hard.

She had walked from to the street right into what seemed to be a grimy old pawnshop. Full of more old guys who turned to look at her with a glint in their eyes that she didn't even dare think of what it meant. The only other female in the place looked similar to the men, grubby, filthy, and disgustingly unclean, except she had large sagging lumps for breasts and long knotted hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in years.

"How can we help ya, missy?" An older man behind the counter asked, one that she hadn't even noticed him. He actually seemed to be friendlier and not as disgusting as the rest of the stores occupants.

"Ah, I just," Sakura struggle to speak as all eyes seemed to be watching her. "Just looking. I'm just looking."

"Let me know if I can be of any help, ya hear?" He smiled and his aged face wrinkled up even more. But it was still the friendliest thing she'd seen outside the restaurant. She had walked away from the door without realizing it and finally considered that it might be time to head back. It all felt so stupid now that she thought about it anyway. She hadn't really even talked to him. Hell, she only met him less than twenty-four hours ago. He was not hers, he probably didn't even notice her. She felt her chest tighten at the thought, but couldn't really explain why.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump as she spun around to see a man only a few years her elder standing there with a stupid grin on his face. If his overall appearance didn't scream dirty creep, and maybe with a shower, a haircut and a little grooming he might look halfway decent, but somehow she didn't think he'd ever do anything for her, not even with all the money in the world.

"Um, can I help you?" She squeaked without meaning to making him grin even wider than he had been. A since of dread shook her body as she glanced as the counter only to find the old man missing. She looked back as she began inching backwards only to hit another body. She quickly turned to see another guy about the same age as the other, with all the same style. "Hi?" She drew up close to herself as she could, wary of the two guys who blocked any path to the exit, both a good three times her size.

"You were right." Creep number two said looking her over from head to toe, his eyes lingering on her chest and stomach, sending chills through her whole body.

"Told you. I told you!" Creep number one cried greedily from behind her. She turned, backing up close to the shelf behind her so she could both of them in her view.

"You're the girl from that nightclub downtown." Creep Two said smugly. As if she didn't know it herself. She didn't know they let guys like this into the club, she made a mental note to talk to Rick about that when she got back. If she got back.

"Um, yea." She answered. "Yes I am. I take it you've been to one of the shows?" Keep them talking. Then they wont think of doing anything else. She shuddered at the thought.

"Sure did!" Creep One said proudly, standing up taller, making him appear extremely vain, not to mention stupid in Sakura's opinion. "Just the other week in fact!"

"Thought you and your girls were sure amazing." Creep Two added. "Ya'll are all so. . . pretty!" He added grinning disgustingly evil. Sakura felt like she was going to be sick. The thought made her gag. She needed to get out of there. And she needed to do it now.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," She said politely. "But if you will excuse me, I really must be going." She waited for one of them to move but they only seemed to move closer as she backed up hitting the self, as the two creeps exchanged evil looks making her shake with fear.

"But you know what?" Creep One seemed to be asking his friend more than her, but it didn't matter she wouldn't have been able to answer anyway.

"What?" Creep Two asked in perfect response.

"You seem a lot more pretty up close. . . and per-son-al." The tone in voice gave her a pretty clear picture of what he had in mind, and it made her want to cry.

"You sure do." Creep Two piped up, his eyes moving slowly down her body as the moved in closer only feet away. "And you smell pretty too." Sakura felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she looked around but it seemed like everyone had disappeared.

"Please." She whimpered as Creep One grabbed her arm pulling her to him as Creep Two grabbed her ass from behind. "Stop!" She yelped feeling their hands on her body, tears freely leaking down her face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A very angry male voice roared from the entrance of the store. Syaoran was standing there looking as pissed as ever, as he began walking toward the little group.

Instead of letting her go as she had hoped Creep One dragged her closer tightening his grip on her arm making her wince as he once again grabbed her. Syaoran looked as if he was about ready to explode.

"This ain't got nothing to do with you." Creep Two stated puffing out his chest and glaring at the man who had interrupted their fun.

"Yea!" Creep One said tugging sakura against him making her cry harder. "So mind your own business before we. . ."

"Before you what?" Syaoran was beyond livid. His glare was furious but the two boneheads in front of him didn't have a clue. They didn't dare answer. "I suggest you let the lady go." Syaoran said through clenched teeth. And when they did let her go, he would then tear them to pieces.

"And if we don't?" Creep Two said mockingly as he began to smirk.

"I'll kill you!" Syaoran said in a deadly voice as he swiftly pulled out a sleek silver pistol, aiming it straight between Creep Two's eyes.

-End of Chapter-

luv ya much

babywolfgurl


	5. Chapter 5

The Club

Chapter: 5

Author: BabyWolfGurl

Disclaimer: I do not own CSS; but this story is mine so there!

Summary: The girls have all had terrible lives until they meet each other and take their lives into their own hands. Finally they are somewhere they belong until a group of guys come and revile secrets that they would never of imagined. What does it all mean? How will it change their look on life? And what happens when love gets involved.

Story-

Strip Mall-

"Damn, we were only. . . only. . ." Creep One exclaimed looking at the flashing metal aimed at his friends head as he shoved Sakura toward Syaoran with enough force to send her crashing into the selves next to him.

"Only what?" Syaoran hissed as he cocked the gun, not blinking as the pathetic excuses of men quivered in front of him. Sakura stumbled her way toward him, tears still running down her soaked cheeks, causing the fire within him to explode with a new passion.

"Syaoran," She whimpered as she stood as close as she could to him without actually making contact, although she could feel the heat waves rolling off him. To her surprise he grabbed her roughly around the waist pulling her into him, she wrapped her arms around his taunt chest as clung to him letting more tears escape. "I'm sorry."

"No." He said shortly grabbing her attention as well as the two creeps. "You do not, I repeat, do NOT need to be apologizing for anything." He gave her a soft smile making her heart melt. "These two one the other hand." He returned his glare to the two in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. God I am so sorry." The creep with the gun to his head hit his knees as he pleaded with Syaoran. "I'm sorry ma'am. I should have never. . ."

"Your damn fucking right!" Syaoran snapped. "Now I'm going to make you a deal. We are about to walk out of here and never look back. You and your asshole friend better not ever think of crossing this lady's path EVER again. Do I make myself understood?"

Both men nodded at the point of tears. Sakura couldn't help but smirk through her own tears as she noticed the one with the gun to his head had wet himself. Bad.

"If I ever hear or see anywhere near her or the club again, I will NOT be happy." Syaoran gently squeezed Sakura as she weakly smiled up at him. He un-cocked the and casually together they walked out of the crummy little store never to look back again.

Mansion Office-

"Its come to my attention that I have over looked a meeting that I must attend next weekend. Syaoran, you and Eriol are to come with me while Kaleb and Conner stay to look after the girls." Randy Moore, the owner of the house and the head boss looked around the table to the four gentlemen in front of him.

Syaoran glanced across the table to Eriol who shrugged not remembering anything about a meeting this month. After the Sakura ordeal Syaoran had ordered everyone to return to the house. At the moment the girls were safely tucked away in what was now referred to as their wing of the house, doing god knows what.

"Now," Randy let out a heavy sigh as he flipped through the papers in front of him. "You all understand that the protection of these girls are crucial. So for the remainder of their stay I've called for the assistance of the Hush Girls."

Conner and Kaleb winced as they glanced at Syaoran who instantly had a scowl on his face. Unpleasant history did not even begin to cover the past Syaoran had shared with one of the girls. Eriol looked apologetically toward his friend, a small grin still on his face.

"Eriol, I suggest you wipe the grin off your face," Randy said standing. "If you don't I'm sure Syaoran will have no problem doing it for you."

"Yes, Sir." Eriol responded fully grinning now as Syaoran's glare landed on him as they all began to exit the room.

"Syaoran, a word?" Randy motioned for Syaoran to follow him as they filed out into the hall. Syaoran nodded heading the opposite direction than the others. "Are you going to be alright?" His eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, Sir." Syaoran stated through clenched teeth. "It was a long time ago, Sir." Marlee had screwed his life up over two years ago and had messed him up pretty bad. As much as he disliked the girl he knew she and her sisters were the best.

"They will arrive next Thursday and we will leave Friday afternoon." Randy looked at Syaoran with a glint in his eyes. He could tell if there wasn't something between him and the young cherry blossom there soon would be. Even if an old flame had to be brought in to help the fire ignite.

"I understand." Syaoran said his mind wondering what would happen in the days to come.

Hush Girls-

"Marlee!" A girl screamed slamming the door to the three-story condo located in New York City, the big apple of the United States. Her brown hair in a high ponytail in the back of her head, and her sweat gleaming body covered in a Dior jogging suit.

"She's in the shower!" Came a mimicking voice from the den. Kyrsten's green eyes narrowed in the direction of the voice, as she headed through the lavish foyer.

"Hailey, what the hell is this?" She asked entering the den, now converted into their own private workout center. She looked to her sister who was going hard core on the new elliptical. She held up a large envelope addressed from Tokyo.

"Let me see that!" Hailey jumped off the machine and grabbed the envelope tearing it open and then scattering the contents on the bar. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the contents as did her sisters.

"You don't think we're going back to . . ." Kyrsten trailed off as they read the letter the had missed as they were going through several photos of very gorgeous girls a little younger than themselves.

"Yes." Both of their heads snapped to the doorway where their oldest sister was standing, a purple towel wrapped around her head. Hailey and Kyrsten looked at each other skeptically.

"Can I ask why?" Hailey ventured as she watched her sister.

"Randy called." She shrugged picking up one the pictures. "Apparently these girls are need of protection." She looked at the photo of a girl with glistening emerald eyes, a few shades darker than her sisters, and auburn hair.

"Okay," Kyrsten said jumping onto the elliptical her sister had just vacated. "So, when are we leaving?"

The Hush Girls were a group of three identical triplets also known as the Holton girls. All a towering six feet tall, with long beautiful brunette hair, amazing tans, and more money than anyone would know what to do with. The only differences, aside from the personalities, were their eyes.

Marlee Holton was the oldest, a good two minutes older than her sister, Kyrsten, and had the prettiest hazel eyes any one has ever seen. Kyrsten had light green eyes, and was known for her book smarts opposed to her sister Hailey. Hailey, with the clearest blue eyes, was known for her street smarts as well as her amazing outgoing spirit.

As little girls they were recruited to model anything and everything under the sun. After the tragic death of their parents when they were only thirteen years old, their modeling career abruptly came to an end. They went to live with relatives in England, and slowly disappeared from the headlines for good.

Unknown Warehouse-

"Moore has the girls." A tall man dressed in a dark suit reported to his boss who was sitting behind an elegant oak desk.

"Of course he does," The boss breathed in a raspy voice. "Of course he does." He fingered the picture of the stars of The Club and smiled. "No matter. We know where they are." He set the picture back into the folder. "We have all the time we need."

"Sir, they've called in the Hush Girls." Another man dressed identical to the first commented stepping forward. The man looked up at the two brothers and smiled a truly sinister grin.

"Very well." The boss waved his hand in the air, motioning for the young girl in a skimpy outfit to bring him a drink. "You two shall go play with the girls for a while, huh?"

"Sir?" The two boys looked at one another confused.

"Undercover work, so to speak. I want you two on the inside." He lifted his glass to his lips. "Understood?"

"Understood." They said simultaneously before both exiting the room.

Mansion-

"So." Eriol said looking out at the pool where the girls were currently having an afternoon swim. "Marlee is coming back."

"I do not want to talk about this." Syaoran bit out turning from the window drinking from the beer bottle in his hand.

"Syaoran." Eriol let out an exasperated sigh as watched his friend. "You need to talk about it."

"She left." Syaoran hissed at him. "What else is there to say?" He nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we had something and she ran off with him."

Eriol was silent for a moment, glancing out the window he watched as Tomoyo and Mei Lin dumped a screaming Sakura into the pool. "She likes you."

"What?" Syaoran whipped around looking glaring at his friend.

"Sakura. Likes. You." Eriol pronounced each word clearly. "She really likes you, and can you honestly say you don't like her?"

Syaoran was quite. He knew he did. God what he would like to do to her. She was truly unlike anyone he had ever met. And Eriol knew it too.

"So you're going to have to be real honest with yourself." Eriol said standing up. He looked Syaoran square in the eye. "Let Marlee go." He shrugged and walked toward the door. "Or, forget about Sakura."

"Shut up, Eriol." Syaoran downed the last of his drink as Eriol watched him. "What?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do not hurt her." Eriol stated. "Just don't."

"Why?" Syaoran asked, a sour look on his face as he turned to his friend. "So you can get into her friends pants?"

"Nice." Eriol said shaking his head. "Real nice." And with that he walked out of the room, letting the door slam behind him.

Syaoran watched the door for a minute, letting things mull over in his head for a while. When he turned to the window again he saw Eriol, Kaleb, and Conner all out in the pool with the girls. All seemed to be having a good time. So why didn't he just go down and join them? The thing was he just could pull himself to do it.

The Pool-

"I can't believe you guys!" Sakura laughed climbing out of the pool. She was wringing out her hair as she walked over to the beach chair, it was the third time in an hour that they had thrown her into the pool. She straightened out her pink and white string bikini before she laid out to soak up some sun.

"Aw Sakura," Kaleb groaned from in the pool. "We where just playing."

"Yea," Conner added, "Come back in."

"No."

"Oh leave Ms. Pout-y Butt alone." Tomoyo laughed before jumping in. Her dark purple top nearly coming untied.

"She's just mad." Mei Lin added, sitting on the edge. "Ya know?" Sakura closed her eyes as she felt her face heating up. She had a pretty good idea where this was going and she wished they would quite.

"Oh I know what you're talking about!" Rika laughed trying to swim away from Kaleb.

"And why's that?" Conner asked smirking. He looked at Eriol who was talking to Tomoyo. One could guess what they were talking about, but the only one who knew what Syaoran was thinking would be Eriol, who he could tell was listening although he wasn't acknowledging the conversation going on around him.

"Oh you know!" Naoko giggled looking at Sakura's red face. "SYAORAN!" She laughed as Sakura rolled over in an attempt to cover her face.

"Naoko!" Chiharu chided as she jumped out of the pool and walked over to Sakura. "Be NICE!"

"Yes, Mother!" They all chorused sweetly. As she turned to speak to Sakura they all splashed her with as much water as they could.

"Ah!" Chiharu and Sakura screamed together, now both fully soaked.

"You will pay for that!" Sakura warned as she took a running jump into the pool, Chiharu close on her heels.

Marlee-

"Hey baby," Marlee cooed as she picked up the little girl who came running to her, cuddling her in her arms.

"Mommie!" The baby cried happily, clinging to her mother. With bright brown eyes and gorgeous brown hair like her mother, Savannah was one of the most adorable babies you have ever seen. At two years old she was a walking talking machine.

"Savannah." Marlee said walking into her bedroom. "Mommie is going away for a while. But I'm going to bring you back a big present. And then we're going to go on vacation for a while. Okay sweetie?"

"I don't want you go away." Savannah cried, tears forming in her big brown eyes and her lower lip starting to quiver. Marlee instantly regretted leaving. She loved her daughter dearly and didn't want to think about what she would do without her.

"Aunt Lucky is going to stay with you while Mommie is away." Marlee soothed, lying down on the huge bed with her baby girl in her arms. "I'll be back before you know it. Promise."

"Okay," Savannah sighed cutely as she gently closed her eyes, basking in her mother's body heat. "Mommie?" She asked sleepily. Marlee looked down as she played with her daughter's hair.

"Yes, baby?" She placed a soft kiss on Savannah's head.

"Are you going to see Daddy?" Haft asleep Marlee was sure she her daughter didn't understand what she was saying. Tears started to collect in the back of her eyes as she watched her little girl slip into the round of dreams.

"Yes." Marlee said more to herself than anyone else in the room. "I think I am."

End of Chapter-

Sorry it took me so long. Senior year is absolutely killing me. I must be the only senior failing trig or something. It stinks. But I'm trying. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank You to all of you who reviewed. You guys are the best. Until next time. Later.

BabyWolfGurl


	6. Chapter 6

The Club

Chapter: 6

Author: BabyWolfGurlDisclaimer: I do not own CSS; but this story is mine so there!

Summary: The girls have all had terrible lives until they meet each other and take their lives into their own hands. Finally they are somewhere they belong until a group of guys come and revile secrets that they would never of imagined. What does it all mean? How will it change their look on life? And what happens when love gets involved.

Story

Walking through the mall for the first time since the whole club incident Sakura couldn't help feeling cautious as she looked around while the others goofed off after their lengthy time spent in the pool.

"Relax, would ya?" Mei Lin sighed watching her friend as the others danced around each other truly enjoying their freedom of the moment. There was a party later that night and the guys had been instructed to escort them to the mall to find suitable attire.

"I can't help it." Sakura huffed in defiance crossing her arms across her chest in a pouting manner.

It was some high-class invitation only affair at a huge mansion nearby but the girls, who had never been to anything as fancy, were clueless on what to wear. But backed by years of Oscar Award show parties, the latest issues of US weekly and plenty of discussions of the stars worst and best dressed lists; they felt they could defiantly figure something out.

"GIRLIE GIRLS!" A familiar voice called from a few yards ahead of them. All the girls came to a halt looking to where the voice had come from, an identical mischievous grin creeping up on each of their faces. When the crowd finally thinned there stood three exotic women dressed in short skirts and tight shirts similar to the ones they were sporting.

"Oh. My. God." They all screamed in unison as they raced to their friends. Ally, Ashley, and Kida rushed to meet them haft way, as they all were engulfed in tight hugs and the tears of happiness began to fall.

"I have missed you guys SO much!" Ally stated as she squeezed Naoko and Tomoyo to her.

"Us too!" The others cried in unison before laughing at their childish behavior.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked wiping a stray tear away as she pulled herself together. She had been so worried about the girls that night and she was extremely relieved to see them in excellent condition.

"We got a visit from a exceptionally scorching guy who looked as if he had just walked out of an ad for freaking Calvin Klein," Ashley said grinning. The club had been shut down and Ray had gone missing but none of it mattered but the girls and seeing them safe was her number one priority. "He said we should be here." She shrugged.

"And he had an utterly incredible ass!" Ally stated grinning as she glanced around. "OH! There he is!" The entire population of the mall seemed to skid to a halt and a thousand pairs of eyes landed on her super slim frame. She squealed as she rushed into the center of the group in embarrassment. "Oops!" She giggled as the others laughed.

Sakura turned to see whom she was pointing at. The guys had been following them but had given them their space but seeing whom it was made her heart pick up a few beats. Syaoran and Eriol were standing several yards away being assaulted by three cheap looking girls with bleached hair and to much eyeliner, and Syaoran's annoyed face made her laugh.

She hadn't had a clue he was there since Conner and Kaleb had been the one's who had dropped them off. Glancing around again she noticed Conner and Kaleb were now lurking around the pretzel place trying to look nonchalant while at the same time obtain any attention from the passing females as they could.

"Tomoyo," Sakura grinned as a plan popped into her head to rescue a certain chestnut haired heartbreaker who happed to be too good at what he did. Never really shy around guys Syaoran had caught her off guard but she'd decided if she wanted something bad enough she should go after it herself. And she was going to help Tomoyo with her blossoming crush as well.

"What?" Tomoyo asked walking up to her a careless expression on her face as she was surrounded by the ones she loved and hadn't a care in the world.

"Look!" She said hinting in the direction of Syaoran and Eriol and she tried not to laugh as anger flashed in Tomoyo's usually serene eyes.

"So?" Tomoyo said emotionless, quickly covering her true feelings. "_He_ can _flirt_ with whoever he so chooses." She said about to turn away feeling like she wanted to cry inside. 'WHAT THE HELL!' Her mind screamed trying not to break down.

"Not so fast." Sakura said amused as her heart raced at the thought of carrying out the plan her sometimes shocking mind had envisioned. Smiling she leaned into Tomoyo to tell her the plan.

Mei Lin watched from the other side of their group and couldn't help but smile when the two slipped off into a certain direction arm in arm a look of sheer determination on their striking faces.

"Where are they going?" Rika asked clueless as she followed Mei Lin's gaze. She shook her head at the two girls who were so obviously falling head over heels in _something_ with their handsome captors.

"Watch." Mei Lin replied her crimson eyes smiling having a good suspicion of what they had planed and waiting to see the look on Syaoran's face when it happened.

Marlee walked into Lucky's after spending a good bit of time debating whether to come or not. Thompson Lucky was almost forty-five but didn't look a day over thirty-two and had been in the same line of business as she until the day she had lost her husband and then discovered she was pregnant with her first child.

"Marlee?" An attractive woman walked around the counter of the little trinket shop she owned that brought in a few bucks but was mainly a front for her other hobbies. With long black hair and sparkling lilac eyes, she was still considered a knockout with her toned body that was always in shape. "Is that you?"

"Yes Lucky!" Marlee smiled walking up to the woman. "Of course it's me." She loved Lucky like a mother, and Lucky had treated her and her sisters like the daughters she had never had since they moved to the city. She had looked out for them when she had discovered they were also in the business and until they were stabile on their own feet she had been like a Pitbull watching her pups in the dangerous world they liked to call home.

"Where is Savannah?" Lucky asked giving her a tight hug. She was very fond of the little girl and had spoiled her rotten in true grandmother fashion. In the old days Lucky had been the best and until she quit was regarded as a dangerous treat to anyone who wasn't smart or rich enough to have her as an ally.

"She's with Kyrsten and Hailey." Marlee replied a hardened look coming over her features. The change didn't do unnoticed but Lucky didn't comment waiting for her to continue. "They have gone shopping for a few things."

"I see." Lucky said a reassuring smile tactfully in place. "Go ahead to the back. I'll be right there."

"Thank you." Marlee said before making her way to the back of the small shop. She was instantly glad she had chosen to come here, and relieved that Lucky was as nice as she was. If she could talk to anyone about her fears for the upcoming fears, it would be lucky. And hopefully she would some helpful advice to help her through it as well.

"Man she is hot!" Light brown eyes watched as Sakura and Tomoyo stalked toward the store opposite the one they were currently in. His eyes slowly moving over her figure but resting on her ass that was covered by the short jean skirt she was wearing.

"Chill out Jeremy," His brother said looking at his younger brother with pity. "You are aware you can't touch her. Right?" He grinned at his brother's saddened expression.

"And why the fuck not?" He asked looking to Nathan, his older brother. They were supposed to befriend the girls while the guys were away; the boss had said nothing about not fucking the daylights out of them if they so wished.

"Because I doubt she would let you," He said in a confident tone. "Look." He motioned to Sakura who, he now saw, had a certain destination.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo whimpered as they neared their targets. Okay so she didn't like that those skanky girls were flirting with Eriol but who was she to mess with them if that's what he wanted.

"Come on!" Sakura hissed the nervous butterflies in her stomach fluttering around at full speed. If she took a second to actually _think _about what she was about to do she would most likely turn around right there and run away as fast as she possibly could.

Syaoran glanced up seeing her coming toward him, a look of determination on her face, and Tomoyo looking like she was about to pass out as she was dragged along.

Sakura met his eyes but instead of fleeing or feeling scared she was filled with a new sense of reason, as his eyes seemed to taunt her, daring her to do what she knew he knew she was about to do.

Without thinking twice she dropped Tomoyo's hand as they reached the guys and time seemed to slow as she walked up to Syaoran. A crocked smile formed on his lips as his amber eyes studied the emerald ones a new light of anticipation sparking. As she neared him her thin arms slowly snaked their way up his muscular arms and around his toned neck as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him. Her lips crushed against his and her eyes fluttered close as he met her kiss with a force of his own. His soft but strong lips sent chills of absolute pleasure loose on her body and she wouldn't have it any other way, even if she did have the power to. His strong-arms wrapped around her waist as she opened her mouth giving him access to taste her essence.

Tomoyo tentatively walked up to Eriol who smiled at her holding out his hand, which she gladly took as a deep flush covering her cheeks. Drawing her to him he placed a soft kiss on her delicate hand, which in turn sent shivers up and down her spin. Blushing again as she glanced to her best friend who was currently in a lip lock she wouldn't mind mirroring.

"Adorable!" Ally said as their little group watched Sakura make her move. They all sighed in content as they watched Tomoyo and Eriol kiss softly at first but then become more intense.

The three girls who had been throwing themselves at Syaoran and Eriol stuck up their noses and left having their little act handed to them.

"That's RIGHT!" Rika yelled happily as the girls sulked making their exit with as much dignity as possible. They turned shooting dirty looks and Rika all but blew up but Mei Lin grabbed her arm before she could take a step in their direction.

"RIKA!" Kida laughed walking over to her steaming friend.

"They are so not worth your time." Mei Lin said motherly, wrapping her arms around Rika's shoulders. "Just look at them!" She laughed with the others looking at the pitiful little girls.

"No," Naoko clicked her tongue. "Look at them!" She pointed toward Sakura and Tomoyo and their Romeos, causing a laugh among the group.

"I _so_ knew they were going to end up together!" Chiharu added matter-of-factly as they sighed, happy that two of their friends had found guys. Chiharu's gaze however roamed over to the two guys who happen to be standing around the Pretzel Palace. Conner glanced up and their gazes locked and she couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him as her stomach did a few summersaults of it's own.

End of Chapter

A/N: Hey people. Short chapter I know but necessary. Two big events coming up in the next few chapters that should be equally as entertaining when we get there with a few surprises along the way. And I never said Savannah was Syaoran's kid. Guess you'll just have to find out though. Well until next time. Later.

BabyWolfGurl


End file.
